


The One with the Nightmare

by Iniysa



Category: Friends
Genre: F/M, Gen, Horror, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-29
Updated: 2004-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniysa/pseuds/Iniysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A funny little nightmare takes control!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Friends, nor do I own any of the characters. I am making no money off of this story.
> 
> A/N: Well hello everyone, longtime no see! :) You all seemed to like my other Friends fic, a lot; so I have been trying to write another one. This very short fic came to me as I was waking up this morning. It was strange because I don't normally have very coherent thoughts at that point but all I could think of was this short story. So here it is, I hope you like it! Please review and don't flame. Thanks! (BTW this story was not beta read.)

The One with the Nightmare   
By: Lauren Freeman

She had long given up trying to read them. Un-personnel letters drafted by a computer whose entire purpose was doing such. She watched as hundreds of letters zoomed out of the machine and was carried off on a dirty old conveyer-belt. She cringed at the thought that she may have touched a letter that had first touched this... thing before her.

Determined once again to read the letter so that she might avoid reading such a letter in the future, she stepped up, only the hem of her pale beige dress was caught in the conveyer-belt. The machine slowed down, and she found herself following the letters. She was just about to grab one of them when it disappeared into another machine. She watched as it was folded into an envelope then was placed upon a new conveyer-belt.

Tearing her dress, she ran after the letter following it to the next giant machine whose only purpose was to address the letter and print things on the envelope. She watched the letter slide through, it came out of the first printer with her name on it. Wide eyed she watched it go into the next printer...in giant red letter the words: OVERDUE ELECTRIC BILL!!! Appeared on the top of the envelope.

Monica sat up in bed panting, sweat dripping down her face. It was now clear to her that her fight to show she was not over bearing and a neat freak was clearly not going to be done today. She quickly grabbed her electric bill, the first and only one she received only yesterday. Then grabbed her full checkbook, a spare dozed waiting to be used only a drawer away. Grabbing her pen she wrote her check, stuck it in an envelope of her own, and carefully addressed it. With a sigh of relief, she placed the bill in her bill folder, careful not to put it just anywhere, when it belonged after last months Electric bill.

Monica tossed the letter into the Out basket, then went over to the sink to scrub her hands. She had after all touched that latter, which no doubt came off a dirty old machine...Monica climbed back into bed a smile on her face. It was nothing but pleasant dreams from then on out.

The End


End file.
